


《睢睢》

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 83 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	《睢睢》

1.

李东海为了庆祝朴正洙与sm文学网签约成为正式作者，把人约在了饭店说要为他庆祝，朴正洙到的时候小孩儿正在跟身边的男生玩啵啵，他多看了一眼，男生白皙削瘦，对他弟笑得专注又甜蜜。

吃饭的时候李东海笑眯眯的递给他一张邀请函，朴正洙本不在意，打开一看是sm年度酒会的入场券，惊讶的张大了眼睛。

“嘿嘿，开不开心，我就知道你会喜欢的。”

朴正洙惊讶之余问是哪来的，李东海说是赫宰带来的，朴正洙看向李东海身边的勉强能称之为男人的男孩，男孩挺挺胸脯有点紧张，说是一位财阀朋友给他的，第一次见大舅子怎么着都该带点见面礼不是。

俩小孩儿你一言我一语整的朴正洙有些不好意思，一边感谢一边说以后赚钱了请他们吃好的，李赫宰摆手说不用不用，哥写的那些姿势让他深受启发大开眼界，他和东海每晚都会尝试新鲜拥有不一样的体验。

说罢两人又笑做一团，李东海介绍赫宰是一名rapper，在酒吧驻唱，还心血来潮的要求他站起来给朴正洙表演一段freestyle。

李赫宰毫不怯场架势十足，拿根筷子站起来清了清嗓子晃晃悠悠嘚瑟起来：

我的本名是李赫宰

跟着我这样做

我的魅力有一亿个

而且我还可以赢了你

利特已经老了

金希峰已经疯了

马始是我的朋友

灵九又垫了鞋垫

自体发光 宝石美男

say my name（李东海：赫宰~

自体发光 宝石美男

say my nama（李东海：赫宰~

李东海眨着星星眼一边鼓掌一边夸好棒，李赫宰摸摸他的头发问朴正洙：“哥，这是我的新曲你觉得怎么样？”

朴正洙慈爱的笑了：“东海的眼光真好，唱得真棒！”

2.

酒会当晚朴正洙早早到场，周围全是文圈举足轻重的人物，男男女女三五成群手握香槟侃侃而谈，穿着的西装礼服昂贵又漂亮，朴正洙看看自己略旧的皮鞋，躲在柱子后面把所有小蛋糕和五颜六色的饮料全部尝了一遍。

灯光暗下来的时候他也吃饱了，人们不再交头接耳，主持人宣布了什么，几名男人在掌声中笑着上台领奖。

朴正洙的目光被吸引住，台上几位都是他格外敬佩的大神写手。

胖胖的那位是拿铁五花肉，目前正在连载《末日狂欢》，世界末日升级爽文，男主拥有金手指一路开挂狂飙，看的人一边骂老套一边充值看下一章，洋洋洒洒百万连载常常稳坐网站打赏第一。

旁边紫头发一脸不爽的笔名为酷炫狂拽黑道云，他的代表作《硝烟与子弹》文笔扎实细腻行云流水，年度大热IP全是出自他之手，目前已经卖出了六部作品的影视版权，赚得盆满钵盈。

还有……最近的新起之秀南极长劲鹿，此人文风多变、文字大胆犀利，擅长利用现实背景以批判的形式反应社会问题，收获了一大票死忠读者整天哭天喊催他更新。

朴正洙一脸八卦，原来南极长颈鹿是个小孩子啊，他还以为是不拘言笑的中年教授呢。

他一边吃一边在黑暗里跟着其他人拍手，直到聚光灯打在舞台中央，主持人激昂的声音响起：

“下面有请创始人兼王牌编辑金希澈先生——”

朴正洙拿着巧克力曲奇的手一抖，饼干掉在了地毯上。

3.

灯光打在舞台中央，金希澈一身裁剪得体的西装，褪去不羁和张扬，举止优雅笑得自信大方。朴正洙有些恍惚，好像他没有离开多久，两人昨天还在狭窄的床上挨得很近诉说理想，眼前闪过很多画面，他拂去落在他肩头的落叶，他牵着他的手走在湖边看喷泉，他们躺在沙滩上听一波波海浪，他把他埋在沙坑里坏笑着给他照相……

历历在目的过去像那天打破的玻璃杯，溅起的碎片把两人划得遍体鳞伤，他说朴正洙你天真的样子愚蠢得可笑，没有钱哪来的理想，你的理想能让你衣食无忧潜心创作吗？你的理想走出社会两步就垮掉了，风一吹残骸都不剩，你能不能不要再做梦了。

他执拗的不肯服输，说金希澈你变了，你变得势利圆滑，你对不起你的初心你的抱负，你屈居在了社会的诱惑之下。

他还记得金希澈把他推在衣柜上脸色铁青，攥紧的拳头始终没有落下，他把门摔得巨响，从此再也没有来找过他。

“……创作自由、自由创作一直是网站创办至今的核心理念，我希望能为所有爱好文字、有血有肉爱做梦的人们一个停留的港湾，一个发散思维的无边宇宙，在这里，你拥有无限可能无数机遇，文学创作，不该存在枷锁和禁区。”

话音落下，人们爆发出欢呼和掌声，斑驳的闪光灯在他脸上熠熠生辉交错闪烁，朴正洙在黑暗中收回思绪，沉默的放下奶油蛋糕转身离开了会场。

4.

他只不过是在马桶上发了会儿呆，出来后想洗把脸，一抬头金希澈出现在他面前。

他往左他往左，他往右他也往右，朴正洙躲不开只好暗叹一声平视金希澈。

“哎哟，这不是……金主编嘛。”

他谄媚的对他弯腰鞠躬，礼貌的伸出右手，金希澈面无表情没有握手的意思，朴正洙干笑两声把手缩回来。

“你好你好，没想到在这碰到你，不知道你还认不认识我，其实我也是……”

“你装什么装？”

金希澈沉下脸色打断他的话，他实在没想到再次见面朴正洙会用这幅模样对他，这个坏男人当初竟敢抛下他一声不吭的偷偷走掉，再次相遇毫无歉意不说还拿他当陌生人虚伪的对他鞠躬假笑。

金希澈气得冒烟，小脑袋里全是朴正洙笔下香艳刺激的各种打架姿势，他悄悄瞟了眼那人的裤子，妈的，居然是最难脱的一种，如果他二话不说扑上去就扒，一定还没得手就被这人打断鼻梁骨。

他的鼻子很珍贵可不能被打。

“啊？”朴正洙挠挠头：“我是怕你早就把我忘了……”

他是真的怕金希澈不记得自己了，毕竟如今身份不同，他日理万机哪还记得住一个前男友呢。

金希澈怒火中烧，他告诫自己忍住一定要忍住，不能发火不能生气，吵架坏事影响幸福，他是来挽回爱情的不是来吵个输赢的。

可一张嘴讽刺的话还是忍不住溜出来：

“别把我想的跟你一样绝情，只有你会不声不响休学逃跑……我是洪水猛兽吗你连学位都不要了。”

朴正洙怔怔的有点委屈，那天两人不欢而散之后家里突发变故，他忍着悲伤去找金希澈却没有找到，短信电话全部石沉大海，他甚至在他家楼下等了两天最后等来金希澈外出旅游的消息。

他想上完大学，可终究没有办法，最后只能一声再见都没有离开了那座城市。

金希澈见他不说话连忙反省自己的话是不是严重了，他暗骂自己没出息，这人一低头自己就拿他没办法。

“这就是你追求的理想？”

“离开我你……过得也不怎么样嘛。”

他别别扭扭的双手抱胸抬起下巴，用余光偷看朴正洙的反应。

如果是几年前朴正洙一定倔强的反驳金希澈，即使再苦也不服输，可如今他尝遍人间疾苦，不得不对现实低头，他搓搓手尴尬的笑了笑：

“当然不比金主编快活，我只是个小透明，周转不过来的时候还要靠人接济……”

“不过我过得挺好，遇上的都是善良朋友。”

他淡笑看向金希澈的眼睛，笑意却不达眼底——

“好不好这是我的事，就不用你操心了。”

金希澈愣在原地，朴正洙眼底的固执和坚持让他瞬间明白，他错了，他再一次用错了方法。

5.

朴正洙推开他就要走，金希澈后退几步被他的力度吓到，几年不见这人力气怎么这么大，到底是去健身房办卡了还是去工地搬砖了。

他拉住朴正洙从背后抱紧他，朴正洙反抗两下无果便也不在挣扎。

金希澈把头埋在朴正洙的肩膀上手臂不断缩紧，他装不下去冷静自持的成熟模样了，那些都是给外人看的，真实的他只有朴正洙最了解。

“可是我过得不好。”他的声音颤抖可怜：“你走了之后我的每一天都好不起来了。”

朴正洙缩起脖子干笑两声：“金主编说笑了，你年轻有为身价上亿怎么会过得……”

“什么狗屁金主编你是诚心要气死我吗！”

金希澈忍无可忍在他耳边大吼，吼完又是一副伤心委屈的声调：“我……你别这样对我，正洙。”

“我……我错了。”

朴正洙睁大眼睛，怀疑自己是不是听错了什么。

“对不起，我向你道歉，这世上诱惑太多，可只有一个正洙……我差点忘记了爱上你的原因。”

“我爱你的天真我想让你永远天真下去，苦难我来尝，疼痛我来背，我来守护你的珍贵。”

“希澈啊……”朴正洙忍不住覆上他的手背。

金希澈不给他说话的机会，以为他要掰开自己，反抓住他恳求着：

“你原谅我好不好，回到我身边吧，不要让我找不到你，没有你的日子……太难熬了。”

“你说你喜欢写作，我努力打造平台让你自由的写，社会险恶太多规则，我不忍心你独自面对那些，现在我做到了，我有能力保护你做你的屏障了……正洙我没有一天不在想你，我不眠不休把每一天都掰成两天用，我想早一点成功，早日站在能让你看见的高度上……”

“只为了让你回到我身边，不再受苦以后尽情享受吧。”

金希澈的声音哽咽了，他有太多委屈没有说出来，任它烂在肚子里，他不想伤害朴正洙的，那人的不通和对他的误解让他难过又无力，他去看望远在南方的母亲，母亲告诉他正是不同才造就了奇特的世界，学会包容和理解正是你踏出校园的第一步啊。

快回去吧，时间长了误会是会放大的。

母亲拍拍他的后背，可他终究是晚了一步。

6.

朴正洙听着这些咬住嘴唇不想哭出来，这么多年他受的苦，经历的心酸咽下的眼泪，他耿耿于怀的过去，未完成的学业，包括那段没有结局不告而终、他曾以为再也翻不到最后一页的爱恋……

在这一刻，好像什么都不重要了，他跟金希澈为了在一起，已经耽误太久太久的时间了。

“你松手。”

“我不松。”金希澈把眼泪蹭在他的肩膀上。

朴正洙拿他没办法，沉默了两秒开口道：“对不起。”

金希澈惊恐的抬起头：“你……即使这样你还是要说对不起吗？”

“我要说，希澈我必须说，对不起。”

金希澈顿时感觉天都塌了，他没想到自己说了这么多甚至流下万年不见的眼泪朴正洙还是那么清醒冷静，他对他抱歉把他推开……为什么不接受他？难道他已经有人了？

“是我没用。”朴正洙平静的开口了：“我没有你厉害，你用四年做到的事情登上的高度，我却还差的很远。”

“我想靠自己的努力去证明我可以，我不是在空想或是做梦，不光是想证明给你看，也想证明给无数偏见看……”

“你的男朋友很优秀，他能够出人头地能够赚钱养家，他能给金希澈的不止是爱情，还有多种选择和优越的生活。”

“你……”

朴正洙遗憾的叹气：“对不起，这么多年我很想你，这些话本该留到跟你站在同样的位置再对你说，可是……我忍不住了，在得知你还爱我的时候。”

金希澈破碎的心脏重新黏在一起，朴正洙说想他！只是一句想他就让他的心嘭嘭直跳，他激动的把人转过来兴奋道：“别说了正洙！不用那么麻烦，只要你点头……只要你点头我的一切都给你。”

“版权，卖！电视剧，拍！营-销号通通给我转！我要让你的作品待在热搜上别想下来！”

“说什么呢。”他挥开他的胳膊，像看病人一样逃离他的怀抱。

金希澈还在傻乐，被幸福冲昏了头脑手脚都不知道该往哪摆，他舔舔嘴唇小心翼翼的问：“那……那我们回去吧，你带我回家，还是你想去我家？”

朴正洙把凌乱头发的头发别在耳后，不解道：“这跟回家有什么关系？”

“你不是说……”

朴正洙噗呲一声笑出来：“金希澈，你不会以为咱们俩这就算复合了吧？”

7.

金希澈大惊失色，整个人又要往朴正洙身上靠。

“难道不算吗！”

“当然不算了。”朴正洙正色道：“我是有抱负有原则的人，我已经想好了，如果我的作品能进入明年的年度星榜，那个时候我会带上稿费去找你。”

金希澈张大嘴巴半天只给出一个“哇”，心说朴正洙真是一如既往轴得不可救药，就你那小黄文不被和谐就不错了还想上榜？

“好了我该走了。”朴正洙整整衣服：“读者还在等我更新呢。”

“那、那我……”

“哦对了，我的ID是关种协会会长，如果你喜欢就多扔几个地雷，我早点火起来也能早日去找你你说是吧。”

说完他真的没有一点留恋的离开了洗手间，留下金希澈一人站在原地被雷劈中了一样。

朴正洙你可真行！你就仗着我爱你可劲儿造吧！

8.

李东海抱着手机一遍遍刷新，还是没等来想要的结果。

“怎么回事啊，到底成没成啊！”

李赫宰在镜子前认真敷面膜，随口说：“一天天闲的净操心别人的事。”

身后没有回应，一回头，李东海瞪着他周身的气压很低还泛着黑光。

“好好好别生气Darling，说不定人家正在办事呢哪有时间传照片啊。”

“办事？办什么事？”

李赫宰不想理他，躺在他的腿上玩手机。

“什么事嘛！什么事能有认证照重要！成了的话今天可是他们第一天呢！”

“还能有什么事，你最爱跟我做的事喽。”

李东海脸一红，娇羞的一拳锤在李赫宰的胸口。

“烦人！你以为谁都跟你一样呀！”

李赫宰被捶的一口血差点吐出来，他可要管好李东海，不许放这个人出去祸害别人。

李东海又兴冲冲的点开朴正洙的更新，对着李赫宰跃跃欲试：“今天这样玩好不好，正洙哥真有创意，你看这个姿势难度可高了！”

李赫宰推开他：“不要我累了。”

李东海捂嘴惊叫：“你累了？你不行了？你也有这一天吗？”

李赫宰气得想打他：“闭嘴，刚刚是谁在后台把你千哭的。”

“天呢……原来苦于夜短都是假的一夜七次也是假的……”

“……”

“要不今天你在下面吧，我来体验一下灌溉的快感，下面可舒服了一点也不……”

李赫宰一把捂住李东海口不择言的嘴巴阻止他再说污言秽语，扯下面膜一翻身将他压在身下恶狠狠的说：

“不教训你无法无天了是吧。”

“今天我让你知道谁才是精力怪物人间打桩机，一定要让你昏过去再说不出这些骚……”

李东海丢掉手机笑嘻嘻的亲上李赫宰，被撞得摇摇晃晃之时想真要感谢正洙哥的创作精神，为他俩提供了无数的睡前读物。


End file.
